


The Purgatory is a cold place

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel in Purgatory (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Cold, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purgatory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: The worst thing in the Purgatory isn't monsters. It isn't hunger, thirst or smell of blood either. It's lonely nights and a cold.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Purgatory is a cold place

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel forever, but don't forget about Benny/Dean or Dean/Benny if you will!
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this, but Benny/Dean is a kind of cannon now, so I think it could be interesting!

* * *

**The Purgatory is a cold place**

The worst thing in the Purgatory isn't monsters. It isn't hunger, thirst or smell of blood either. It's lonely nights and a cold. Nobody can escape from this, cold is everywhere, waits until you give up. And when you lose, it reaches its arms out and gets you.

Dean remembers every night in the Purgatory, but he doesn't know which one was the worst. Maybe the first one when he was alone? Or maybe the last one when he lost Cas?

He really doesn't know which one was the worst. But he knows which one was the best. Of course, if he could say that anything in the Purgatory was 'good'.

Dean has never slept more than twenty minutes before he met Benny. He must be wary and focused if he wants to stay alive. Monsters and Leviathans are everywhere, so he closes his eyes only in some hidden place, and he takes only a short nap.

Before he goes to sleep, he's praying to Cas. He hopes the angel can hear him. He hopes the angel is still alive. Every time when he's sleeping, he dreamt about flames. 

*

He doesn't trust Benny at the beginning. Hell no! But one day he thinks they are friends, he doesn't know when it happened. And he doesn't care. They're together and only this is a matter now.

“Okay, I need to stop for the moment, my eyes are closing themselves,” says Dean and sits under a tree.

_So cold…_

“Sure, chief.”

Benny looks at him and notices chills. He takes off his jacket and gives it to Dean.

“What…” He's confused. “What about you?”

“I'm a vampire, do you remember? I don't feel cold so much.”

Dean still isn't convinced, he frowns.

Benny gasps and rolls his eyeballs: “I'm not proposing to you, it's just a jacket.”

Dean takes it and nods thankfully. He covers himself with the jacket and falls asleep. He's still dreaming about flames.

*

After one of the worst fight, they're sitting close to each other. Dean rests his back and head on Benny's. He laughs bitterly, he's done.

“Hey, Dean, it was fun, right?” asks Benny, and Dean laughs again.

“Sure. Peachy.”

“You know, we could go home already,” says Benny with hope, but he knows how an answer sounds.

“Benny, not again…” he asks.

"Okay, okay. We'll find your angel. But now… You need a break."

*

For the beginning it's just arm touching and back patting.

They hug for the first time after Dean killed a leviathan who almost hurt Benny. It's relief that they are in one pieces.

Every day, they come closer, and it just happens. Dean puts his head on Benny's arm, and Benny grabs him tighter. It's warm, but it's still not flames. Dean prays shortly with closing eyes and falls asleep.

*

_Cas, I hope you're okay. I'm looking for you, and… And I'll find you. I promise. Just wait for me, please. I need you, man._

Benny doesn't want to listen to Dean's prayer, but he has to. And it hurts.

*

The first night after they found Cas is strange. Dean stay close to him, and he's barely talking with Benny who understands... Dean has his angel back, and he doesn't need him anymore. Not for that. Now, he is important only for the spell.

Dean lies on the ground and curls up in a fetal position, it should be a little warmer, but it isn't. He hates this place so much, but he doesn't have a choice, so he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

_Cold. Cold. Cold._

He feels somebody's hand on his back and arm, laying in protective gesture. He doesn't open his eyes, and he doesn't turn around, but he's sure it's Cas.

“Yes?” he croaks and clears his throat after this.

“Dean, you're shaking,” whispers Cas in concern.

“Oh, really?” says Dean, but he remembers that the angel doesn't catch an irony, so adds: “Yeah, it's a little cold here.”

Cas takes away his hand, and here is even colder now. Dean thinks it's over, but a few seconds later, he feels Cas' body close to him. The angel's chest touches his back, and he wraps his hand slowly around Dean's waist. He can feel a warm breath on his neck. And then he hears a flutter of the wings. Dean opens eyes for the moment, but he sees nothing. He can only feel the heavy of Castiel's wings and a comfy heat wave. It's better than the blanket, it's better than flames, it's better than anything. He closes his eyes again and smiles just a little.

Dean falls asleep easily for the first time from months. It's just a short moment when he feels safety, so he wants to enjoy this. He knows Castiel protects him… 

Benny is watching them, and his heart freezes. The Purgatory is a really cold place. 


End file.
